


The Wolf and the Moon

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Robots, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Mind blowing stuff ;), Mood Swings, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Sparklings, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: " If you really love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't they never were." -Kahlil Gibran





	1. The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as you read the story, of course not loudly. Theme: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU) 
> 
> The voice of Nova is Kaldalis from Starcraft: Legacy of the Void. Nova's voice: (https://youtu.be/uQnmfEka3vw?t=126) 
> 
> Nova looks like this (http://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/thumb/a/aa/Novaprime.jpg/300px-Novaprime.jpg), but he fits more into the look of TF RID 2015.

 

 

It had been months since the Autobots all finally settled in on Earth once again, they would return home only when Earth was safe. In the Scrapyard in the mountain by the command center they had built quarters for everyone, since some Bots wanted their privacy. Many of them had found their mates once again. Currently the Bots were all sitting around a mini bonfire, talking and having fun. Optimus sat off to the side. His spark hurt, it finally decided to mourn the possible loss of his mate Nova Prime. They hadn't seen each other since Cybertron fell at first. Out of the quiet a loud howl could be heard...it was odd wolves weren't native to here, so Optimus went to investigate. He let Bumblebee know he was going alone and would keep his com open in the event that he needed back up.

Optimus silently walked through the woods, and stealthily approached the source of the howl, and some commotion as well. He crouched in the bushes to watch what was going on. There were some never seen Cons holding a little femme hostage. There was a mech that stood across from the Cons. He was wearing his cloak, but the mech took off the cloak to reveal himself to the Cons who gasped, but still held the femme hostage. The mech shoved 2 of the Cons out of the way. He shoved another, and then some sort of power was used to throw one of them back. He spoke in his gravely and deep voice to the little femme, "Close your optics." She obeyed. He then in a matter of a minute took down three of the Cons there. When he slit the last ones throat he seemed to flick the knife with his wrist into the ground. He then came to the Con in charge who spoke, "Www-hhhat are you doing?" Nova's optics grew like that of a wolfs when he growled, "Killing a monster." He picked him up by the collar and killed him.

Optimus blinked and shifted to get a better look, but stepped on a twig. The mech's helm snapped at the direction of the sound, "Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded. That's when Optimus realized who it was...it was Nova...his mate. Optimus obeyed the orders and stepped out of the bushes with his arms up. As he looked at Nova though his optics were an amber, and wolf looking. Nova growled for a moment, but his face slightly softened and his amber optics went to his normal ocean blue optics, but now they were wolf looking, but still his mates. Nova grinned and he tackled Optimus to the ground and passionately kissed him. Optimus chuckled, but soon closed his optics to return the passionate kiss.

A couple hours later Bee was beginning to worry about Optimus and had tried to com him, " _Optimus come in...do you need assistance? I am sending some help to your location."_ Optimus had heard it, but ignored it. Bee sent Sideswipe and Drift with Jetstorm, and Slipstream. They stealthily walked to Optimus' location. Optimus and Nova were in the middle of bonding their sparks once more. Nova had his back up against a tree, as Optimus sat in his lap facing him. Their spark chambers were open and right about to merge. Sideswipe couldn't tell, but it looked like Optimus was in trouble so he jumped out and spoke, "Get away from Optimus you Con. Don't touch him." Nova looked right at Sideswipe angrily. Optimus blinked and he softly spoke, "Sideswipe, he isn't hurting me. He isn't a Con either. This is Nova Prime, my mate." Sideswipe blinked, "Oh scrap." 

Sideswipe and Drift came back with the two Primes. The others looked to Drift and Sideswipes arrival. Shortly after they saw Optimus, but behind him was a tall dark figure. Some of them got out their blasters. Optimus sighed, "Do not shoot him. He is a friendly." They cautiously lowered their blasters as Nova walked into the light of the fire. It revealed himself with his Autobot symbol, and his magnificent wings. Strongarm spoke, "Optimus Prime, if I may ask...who is this?" They all wanted to know. Before Optimus could speak Nova did, "I am Nova Prime. I am Optimus Prime's mate. Now the two of us are heading to get some rest." The others blinked. Nova lifted Optimus up bridal style and carried him off to a private place. 

Nova had Optimus pinned under him as they both willingly merged their sparks once again, and they cried out in pleasure. The others were still in shock. Bee softly spoke, "Fix-it who is Nova Prime." Fix-it looked and spoke, "Nova Prime was the predecessor to Nominus Prime. Once the elite soldier Nova Major he led the unification of a divided Cybertron, ascending to leadership of his people. An expansionist and a supremacist, Nova Prime believed that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe...Then for years he goes of the record until he marries Optimus...some say that only those who know know Nova personally know of his inner demons." The little femme had been transported back to Cybertron.  

 

 

 


	2. All My Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see." -Henry David Thoreau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is meaning behind this song, but you don't need to listen, but it's sort of a outline for Nova's life. Song: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cycUHgg0zzU)

 

The sound of birds chirping, water running, and the peaceful breeze could be heard as Optimus woke. He looked beside him to see his mate in all his glory. Optimus softly kissed his cheek as he got up very carefully and he cleaned up in the nearby stream. It didn't take long for Nova to wake up, and he carefully stood, stretching his body and his magnificent wings. He softly spoke, "Good morning, Optimus, my love." Optimus turned to look at him, "Good morning, Nova. I think I should properly introduce you to the others." Nova nodded in understand as he came to clean off as well. A spy from Steeljaw's pack was watching them from a distance, but Nova couldn't sense him.

Soon Optimus walked beside Nova as they headed to the others who were either eating breakfast, or messing around. Some looked to their approach and came to say good morning to Optimus. Nova just observed them all interacting. Optimus and him soon found a spot as Sideswipe spoke, "So Optimus, care to explain to us what, he is doing here with us." Optimus went to speak, but Nova spoke in his deep aged voice, "Optimus, I will explain who I am, just relax." Optimus nodded and watched him as the others did as well. Nova spoke, "My story begins on a terrible storm filled night. My mother whom was the daughter of High Council mech Halogen gave birth to me. My father isn't Cybertronian at all. He is a species called Archangels which is similar to us in looks, but they all have an animal that they are. He happened to be a wolf." He paused and looked to see if anyone had questions.

The children spoke up, "You don't look like you aren't Cybertronian." Nova spoke softly, "That's because I am only part Archangel. I only inherited my fathers wings, and capability to change." They nodded in understanding as Nova continued, "My mother and father raised me with the help of my grandfather Halogen, and also Alpha Trion, so I could go back and forth between the planets...That was until my father passed away and I had to leave Cybertron completely and rule over my father's planet, since I was his heir." Miko blinked and spoke, "So your a king?" Nova nodded, "By blood, not by choice. That's also why there was no recording of me in history until i married Optimus." 

They all were shocked and Optimus spoke, "Sideswipe you should spar with Nova after this...He could definitely teach some of you also how to keep those Cons guessing." The younger Bots nodded. Nova spoke, "Then it's settled. I will meet you in the ring." He got up and headed off to the fighting ring. The Bots all headed to the ring, and Optimus watched over the humans from a safe viewing distance. Nova watched as his first opponent approached him. Some growling came from Nova as he looked like he started to heat up, but that's when he changed into his wolf form. Nova fought with the young Bots going easy on them for the rest of the day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, and please comment down below for suggestions, or just comments. ;)


	3. You Don't Own Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fight it,  
>  or  
>  Accept it.  
>  Fear it,   
>  or   
>  Control it..."  
>  -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I have had a lot going on with high school, but I finally have a break and some inspiration. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the song for the chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71LewgKrpkc

 

_Regardless of the situation, no matter how hopeless the outcome may be, I will never quit, and I will never back down.... ~~Summon the darkness within...~~_

* * *

 

**< \- Scrapyard 12:23 P.M ->**

Everything was calm as the Autobots had a break from the pestering Decepticons, which was just mainly Steeljaw's pack. Team Prime though had recently arrived, but shockingly quiet, but not for long. As Drift was meditating with Windblade, Sideswipe, and Strongarm a loud and continuous clanging sounded out. Drift growled, this was the third time this happened when he tried to meditate. Ratchet sighed and face palmed as a loud moan came from the direction of the clanging, and he spoke, "Those two are like rabbits...unable to stop fragging each other..." The others tried to erase the image of what could potentially be going on in their Prime's room. Also they really didn't want to anger Nova Prime by even bothering to mention, or complain about it to Optimus. The two were trying for a sparkling as well, and it was a little harder since their systems were "rusty" from it being inactive for so long. For Optimus he had never had a sparkling within his gestational chamber, and Nova's body was trying to produce the most fertile fluids. Russell's dad covered his son's ears. Miko being as curious as she had been and recently arrived spoke up, "Hey Ratchet?" Ratchet sighed and then looked over to her and spoke, "Yes Miko?" Miko shifted and spoke, "What is that loud metal clanking sound? Is there Cons around here? Where is Optimus? Is there a fight going on without me even knowing?" Bee shot a glare at Ratchet and mouthed 'DON'T YOU DARE, RATCHET.' Ratchet merely blinked and tried to avoid the question.

**< \- Optimus Prime & Nova Prime's Quarters 12:45 P.M ->**

Optimus' bright blue optics were close in pleasure as Nova thrust his large spike inside of his valve. He also let out a moan to let Nova know that he was clearly enjoying their shared time together. Nova groaned as he began to thrust even harder, what drove him was Optimus' strong scent, because he was finally in heat after many years of nothing. Optimus cried out, "Oh, Nova please, **HARDER!** " Nova growled as his inner wolf came out and took over his sexual restraint. He began to thrust even faster than before causing Optimus to writhe in pleasure below him as well as cry out his name in bliss. It took another hour before they both overloaded, and fell asleep. Optimus cuddled close to Nova's warm chest after they recently bonded as well...something within him was beginning to change, something that would completely change the tide of war and the world as they knew it.

* * *

 

**< -Medical Bay: 7 weeks later... 1:34 P.M -> **

Optimus wasn't looking or feeling too good at all lately. It had been going on for the past few weeks. He wasn't able to keep anything in his tanks, and was constantly purging. Nova had finally with Optimus' urging went on an away mission for a couple days, so he took the liberty to go see Fix-it and Ratchet. Optimus came into the Medical Bay and spoke, "Ratchet...I am...not feeling too well." Ratchet looked up from his instruments to see Optimus looking sick, and like he was going to fall over. He ran across the Medical bay and caught Optimus barely in time, and managed to sling him slightly over his shoulder and took him to a nearby medical berth. He laid him down and hooked him up to some machines that would help with his health. As Optimus came to he groaned, "I am sorry about that Ratchet." Ratchet waved it off as he got an ultrasound machine going, "It's fine Optimus...Please stay quiet, and stay still as well." Optimus obeyed as Ratchet placed some ultrasound lotion on Optimus' lower bloated abdomen. Then he put the ultra sound projector on his lower abdomen, and slowly moved it around as he looked at a screen that was faced away from Optimus. Optimus remained silent until Ratchet stopped and spoke softly, "I guess some congratulations are in order for you Optimus....Your carrying two healthy sparklings. You are about 3 months along already." Optimus blinked in shock, but then grinned happily. He loved little ones, "Thank you, Ratchet." Ratchet merely nodded and injected him with the proper nutrients and minerals Optimus needed, and the sparklings needed, "Just please don't do anything stupid Optimus." He nodded and was sort of in a "trance" as he traced circles on his abdomen. He couldn't wait to see Nova's reaction when he found out that they were going to be parents.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave some comments for what you think should happen in the next few chapters. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and I would like to know if you have any suggestions, or just comments, so comment down below. ;)  
> Also as an update I just started High School so I wont be able to update chapters as quickly until the weekends.


End file.
